Talk:Prism Hearts Precure/@comment-43281069-20191126224335
Since you said you’re handling the ones for episodes 13-18, 23-24, 26, and 33 let’s jump ahead a little and do a few more summaries: Episode 19: It’s Decided! The Businessman’s Strange Proposal With his personal business currently in the red, former Nightmare/Eternal employee Bunbee has moved his operations to Yokohama. He stumbles upon the Yes Precure 5 Prism Cards and, not quite understanding what they really were, decides to try selling them on the street as souvenirs in hopes of making some easy money. As luck would have it, Jou happened to notice him first and inquires about the cards, introducing herself. Having heard of her family Bunbee sees an opportunity and tells Jou he’ll give her the cards if she becomes his personal assistant for a few days. Jou reluctantly agrees. Meanwhile, Aya is showing Saya around when a certain pink haired girl literally runs into them. Side note: Bunbee doesn’t die in this episode, there is a brief fight between him and Jou but it’s more out of mutual annoyance than malice (he doesn’t even know she’s a Precure at first), a Dark Matter winds up interrupting things and is defeated via the Yes 5 Miracle Petal. Episode 20: Memories of No One, Mio’s Lost Page Raita discovers Mio’s identity and disowns her in a fit of rage. Mio winds up fleeing after injuring her father, her identity is later made public and a warrant is put out for her arrest. To make matters worse she’s suddenly attacked by a bizarre looking Dark Matter (based on Miden from All Stars Memories) and winds up being knocked off a cliff. Returning from an errand Sakura happens to find Mio laying on the ground, alive but without her memories. Even stranger, this Mio seems a lot friendlier than the one Sakura is used to. Side Note: We see flashes of Mio’s memories throughout the episode but won’t get the full story until episode 30. Episode 21: A Promise Kept! The Enigmatic Clover Hana Nono comes to town to visit Emiru but winds up running into Maya first. They suddenly spy a mysterious boy who Hana seems to recognize but he vanishes soon after. As it turns out, Dark Onibi is also hunting for this boy and Maya suddenly finds herself fighting alone against a formidable enemy. Meanwhile, a mysterious crow fairy escapes from Black Hole’s castle and begins following Mio. Episode 22: Blast Off! The True Power of the Miracle Lights! Gathered on Earth, the three generals are contacted by Black Hole and dispatched to Planet Miracle in hopes of destroying the factory and weakening the Precure. Mio, spying on the group at the time and hearing about how the Miracle Lights can power up Precure, decides to follow them in hopes of claiming that power for her own. She disguises herself as an Asteroid and sneaks onboard. EnEn, who also happened to be nearby and was hiding at the time, runs off to tell the others. To stop Black Hole the Precure must blast off into space once again, this time with the help of Hikaru Hoshina and Lala Hagaromo.